The Backseat
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: What could possibly be keeping Tadashi and Jack an hour late from picking up their younger siblings like good, responsible, mature older brothers? Possibly the promises of what happen in a backseat. NSFW


**Title:** The Backseat  
**Alternative Title:** I blame derpfire completely for encouraging this but damn this was fun to write and I think I found a new ship  
**Rating:** M and NSFW

* * *

Hiro frowned as he leaned back against the school steps, glancing up to the clouds.

and finding shapes in them, the girl besides him grumbled and kicked a rock with her shoe. "Hiro, did you call them? They were suppose to pick us up from robotics club an HOUR ago." She huffed out, Hiro could only agree with Emma and grunt, looking at his cell phone and pressing the dial button to his older brothers phone for the fifth time. Five to Tadashi and four to Emma's brother Jacks phone.

"They may have gotten held up in that stupid game they play online again." He suggested and Emma sighed.

"This sucks . . ."

"Fuck, Jack."

A snicker slipped from kiss swollen and bruised lips before leaning in again to mark with a hickey at smooth skin under the edge of a red t-shirt. Tadashi tilted his head back and tugged at the white strands of his best friends hair, encouraging for more as he stretched out in the backseat of the car. They were parked back behind an old gas station that was hardly used, not far from the school their siblings were at for their club. Racking his fingers and short nails through the pale strands, Tadashi tugged Jacks lips up to his own to kiss hard again.

Jacks hands slipped under his shirt, pushing the fabric up and feeling lean muscle, groaning against Tadashi's lips. "Built for a nerd." He murmured tauntingly, feeling over the abs and smooth stomach. "Big words for someone that can't tell a bolt from a nut." Tadashi responded and Jack smirked wickedly at this, breaking the kiss and pulling back to run his fingers from Tadashi's shirt to his hips.

"Oh I can tell the different. What's holding this car together are bolts, and this, THIS, is a nut." Jack purred out, his hand cupped Tadashi through the fabric of his jeans and giving and squeeze, pulling a groan from Tadashi. The snarky little shit, Tadashi thought and grinned, moving to push Jack back onto the seat of the car, pulling and tugging at his pants to pull them down and off, kissing through the fabric of his hoodie. They were late enough, they didn't have time to strip fully but all Tadashi needed was for those damn pants to be out of the way anyhow. He covered his mouth to stop a laugh at the snowflake and snowman printed boxers.

"Oh Jack, how suiting, how flattering. How mature."

"Shut up, they are fucking fabulous and you know it."

"Can't deny the truth."

A tug at the boxers pulled them down and Tadashi had his hand wrapped around the head of Jacks cock, stroking

and rubbing the slit with his thumb teasingly, his lips finding the sweet spot between his hip and thigh, kissing and nipping roughly. If the hand wrapped around his dick wasn't enough to get a sound from Jack, the nipping teeth pulled a mix of a moan and mewl from Jack, leaning back hard against the car door, fingers pushing aside Tadashi's iconic hat to mess up and pull at the dark hair. Jack smirked as he thought of if this were some lame ass anime, Tadashi would be described with raven hair, he'd have bird head constantly and that made him snicker.

Glancing up, Tadashi cocked an eyebrow. "Whats so funny, snowflake?" He asked, running the tip of his tongue along his inner thigh and watching as Jack shivered and closed his eyes, how the fingers in his hair tightened for just a fraction of a second. "Mmn, nothing that concerns you right now, keep going." He encouraged. With a laugh, Tadashi squeezed at the base and started to stroke

harder and faster, knowing that Jack was such a light weight at their impromptu sessions like this, knowing he wouldn't last long but that was fine with Tadashi. His favorite part was watching Jack fall to pieces and crumble as he called his name. No porn could ever do what Jack did with his name.

Jack was already starting to see stars and he tugged at Tadashi's hair, knowing that he was on the edge of it all. He needed just a little more, and Tadashi damn knew what it was he needed. The older of the two pulled back slightly to look at Jack and the small dazed look in the blue eyes, how they were hazed over and cloudy, how they swam in arousal, pleasure and pure NEED. Smiling, Tadashi moved from the trailing marks he left on his hip and inner thigh to wrap his lips slightly around the base of Jacks cock and suckle, his tongue moving to follow up along the thick under vein and send that shock that Jack needed.

That was it exactly. Jack cried out and pulled at Tadashi's hair as he reached his orgasm, thick spurts of seed hotting along his exposed stomach and hoodie, getting a small grimace from Jack when he realized the cum spotted and streaked slightly over his ever so favorite hoodie but damn, the high of orgasm was enough that he didn't even fully mind as he looked to Tadashi with a grin.

"I think we have spent more than enough time fooling around, don't you Jack? We need to go get-"

"Not that fast." Jack growled, pushing Tadashi back once again to lay out across the backseat. Swift fingers worked open his jeans and tugged them down along with the silky feeling boxers he wore after a kiss over the hard length concealed underneath. "Think i'mma just let it go that easily, asshole?"

Honestly, it was insane in Jacks mind, for Tadashi to try and get away as he pushed down the boxers and wrapped his lips around the head of the thick cock, taking the first few inches in slow but easily, hollowing his cheeks and making soft slurp sounds without shame. They had been at this for some time and Jack had gotten damn good, finding a secret talent and love for this. Blue eyes closed to half mast, taking more until he reached the wiry hair at the base, pressing his nose into it as he swallowed around him. Tadashi was already gripping the back of the front seat with one hand, white hair with the other and groaning out. Opening an eye, Jack could see the starting spot of drool at the corner of Tadashi's mouth and man, if only Jack could reach his cell phone in the front seat and take a photo, he would pass it off as the guy SNORING AND SLEEPING with how he looked right now, keeping the truth for himself.

Tadashi rocked his hips up and into Jacks mouth further as the younger of the two started to bob his head, tongue dragging on the underside on the way up to swirl at the head at the tip, teeth teasingly grazing in the way that he knew made Tadashi see nothing but him and the way pink lips stretched out, made it so he could only think of this, of him, and damn right make Jack the center of the world at the moment. Jack was that fucking awesome, Jack said so.

While Jack may be a bit fast when being jerked by Tadashi the tease, Tadashi was just as fast when Jack used his mouth like a damn pro and it wasn't long before fingers raked and tugged at his hair, a chanting moan of his name coming out and thick seed hitting the back of his mouth and throat. The only thing keeping Jack from choking was his dignity and the fact he was use to the lack of warning from the asshat.

Swallowing each mouthful, he pulled back and grinned at Tadashi. "Alright, NOW we can get the brats." He licked his lips, leaning up for a last kiss with Tadashi, feeling him grin against his lips.

Reaching the school, Hiro and Emma darted to the car, getting into the backseat with a frown. "What TOOK you so long?" Emma demanded to know and scrunched her nose, Hiro doing the same for another reason.

"Ew, what smells like-" Hiro trailed off and looked to Tadashi then Jack, seeing the slight staining on the hoodie, the blush on the cheeks of both older teens, the weird smell and combined it all for the genius and Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Were you satisfied with your care?" He droned out in as neutral of a tone possible, nearly causing Tadashi to crash into a parked teachers car. "No McDonalds for either of you!"

"Oh come onnnn! It isn't my fault that you can't clean a car!"

"And I'm eating your dessert tonight too!"  
"TADASHI THIS IS ABUSE!"

Oh Hiro, when will you learn as Emma has and just blackmail your older brother? Emma had Jack wrapped around her finger doing her chores for the next two weeks, easy.


End file.
